


The other one.

by NeirSprite



Category: Original Work
Genre: Fallen Angels, POV Second Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:27:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27952331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeirSprite/pseuds/NeirSprite
Summary: The days before Tamiel fell, you were away.
Kudos: 2





	The other one.

The days before Tamiel fell, you were away.  
  
You and others had been given the task of capturing a group of demons that had taken a liking to possessing human bodies and freezing them to death. Technically, it wasn't your fault.  
But even if your soul trembles at that kind of thought, you cannot help but feel that you were away from your sibling fo far too long.  
  


The moment that Tamiel fell, you felt it in your core. Your halo burned against your head and your wings itched with a distant panic that did not belong within you.  
Your inmediate thought was that your twin was dying (and you were right, in a sense).

Tamiel had fallen to the abyss, their wings scorched and their halo breaking its holy form.

You made yourself seem untroubled. You weren't worried about your twin, you were dissappointed on a fellow watcher for falling to the sins of the flesh. You closed your soul and continued with your duties without showing your attachment. Holy, holy, holy is the Lord of hosts  
  
(and you berated yourself for letting your other one out of your sight. you wondered if their wings ended up useless. you wondered if they were in pain)

You wanted to see them.

And when you got out of your superior watchers many eyes in an unsaid and mostly unfelt concern that you would fell along your other, that's what you did.

You went down to the Earth, folded your wings, camouflagged your halo and started searching for them amongst the other fallen.

* * *

  
  
You found them in a forest clearing. Even when given up their holy form, you could still feel them near you. You had spent too much time by their side.

Seated on a burned trunk they were, and you inspected them. Their wings were black as charcoal, the left one in the worse state of the two, and you wanted to caress them. Their hair was, although still long, shorter than yours now, the tips burned and uneven, partialy covering their face.  
They now had horns instead of a halo, the tips almost touching on a circle but not quite and your soul aches and regrets to have forgone your disguise when you felt them near.  
  
That, coupled with a cuestionable human wear, made them look ragged and wild, a dangerous creature that still blended between the dark forest, almost unrecognizable from what they were before.

You do not want to search for their face. They don't move when you arrive, your presence lowering the temperature of the clearing even more, but you know that they know that you are here.  
  
You spent several minutes in silence and with each passing one you feel more out of place, your clear and big aparience a striking contrast on your other's. You were starting to suspect that they were ignoring you on purpose so that you would leave until you heard a small, hoarse voice.  
  
'Are you here to lecture me, holy one?"


End file.
